theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cole Howard
Cole Howard (born Charles Victor Howard) was portrayed by J. Eddie Peck and, as a child, by N.P. Schoch. Biography Cole Howard was the son of Eve Howard and Rick Daros. He was the father of Eve Nicole Howard. Victor, Eve and Nikki In 1980, Victor Newman was very protective of Julia Newman, his young, beautiful wife, and kept her secluded at the ranch with their houseman, Charlie Martin. Victor was so consumed by his work, he was barely there. Julia met and became friends with Brock Reynolds. Victor got jealous and had a one-night stand with his secretary, Eve, in retaliation. Eve originally thought Victor had fathered her son from their fling. As a result, Victor provided a trust fund in young Charles' (Cole's) name. Ten years went by without a mention of Eve or her son, then Eve showed up in 1993, looking glamorous as ever. When Eve brought up her son to Victor whom she claimed was his and went by his middle name, Cole, Victor wanted nothing to do him. Eve left in a huff, slipping Cole's picture into Victor's book. Some time afterward, a lonely Victor contacted Eve and asked her to bring Cole to Genoa City. Eve arrived in Genoa City with her son, Cole, now a young aspiring novelist. By then Victor was presumed dead, but was really in Kansas with Hope Adams. His grieving widow, Nikki Newman, hired Cole as a stable hand, and Cole took up residence in the tack house. It wasn't long before Nikki accepted consolation from Cole. To show her appreciation to Cole, Nikki introduced him to Traci Abbott Connolly's New York editor, Steve Connolly, who agreed to publish Cole's first novel. When Ryan McNeil left his wife Victoria Newman for Nina Kimble, Victoria set her sights on Cole. Victoria, unaware of Cole's friendship with Nikki, told him she wanted to sleep with him. Cole turned her down and began an affair with Nikki. Victoria ran off to New York City and agreed to pose for a nude centerfold. Cole found out and tried to prevent the photos from being published. The publisher promised Cole that the photos wouldn't run. Victoria, Paternity and A Centerfolds Victoria told Cole that she loved him. Cole then wrote to his mother informing her that he had fallen for Victor's daughter. Eve's affair with Victor years ago was unknown to Cole and Eve had been keeping it a secret from him. She thought Cole was Victor's son. Distraught that her son was romantically involved with his half-sister, Eve rushed to Genoa City, determined to stop their wedding. However, before she could tell her son the truth, she suffered a massive stroke that left her in a coma. Cole and Victoria eloped to Las Vegas. Victor returned to Genoa City from Kansas. When the newlyweds returned, Victor and Nikki were horrified that Cole and Victoria had wed. Victor revealed that Cole was his son, forcing Cole and Victoria to annul the marriage. While going through Eve's belongings, Victor discovered a letter from another man to her, which cast doubt on Victor being Cole's father. Victor immediately arranged to have blood tests run on Cole, himself, and Eve's corpse. When Nikki tried to resume her romance with Cole, a devastated Victoria left town before she had learned that Cole wasn't interested in her mom. Receiving confirmation that he wasn't Cole's father, Victor and Cole immediately tracked down Victoria. Cole shared the good news with her, and they returned to Genoa City, where they arranged to remarry. Cole and Victoria remarried. Not long after their marriage, Victoria's shocking centerfold was on newsstands around the country. Angered by the publisher's unethical behavior, Victor bought every existing copy of Victoria's edition and had them all destroyed. He then purchased the company that published the magazine and fired the publisher. Victoria and Cole lived in the Newman Ranch tack house where Cole had been living while working as the Newman stable hand. After they had been married about a year, Victoria became jealous of the time that Cole spent with his editor Jeri Paulsen on a writing project. But Jeri became a non-issue when Cole made it clear that he loved Victoria. Jeri, who actually had been making advances to Cole, accepted this and returned to her life in New York. Apart from some minor problems, Cole and Victoria's marriage remained strong for the next three years. Nina, Ashley and Neil Nina began assisting Cole with research and fell in love with him even though she was married to Ryan McNeil. Cole was also falling for Nina. When Nina witnessed Ryan kissing Victoria, she ordered him out of their home. Even though Cole helped her get over her sexual inhibitions, Victoria always wondered what might have been jer ex-husband with Ryan McNeil. Vickie started to come on to Ryan. She began enjoying secret kisses with Ryan at work. Meanwhile, following Victor's orders, Cole asked Victoria to give their marriage another chance and she agreed. Even though Cole made it clear to Nina that he wanted to remain married to Victoria, Nina struggled to fight her attraction for him. Cole's rejection eventually caused Nina to suffer a nervous breakdown. Victoria kept running away from her problems. This caused a rift to form between her and Cole. Ashley Bladeson agreed to let Cole write his new novel based on her and they began spending a lot of time together. Feeling backed into a corner, Victoria left town for awhile to sort out her life. Upset by his wife's extended absence, Cole decided to move out but changed his mind when Victoria suddenly returned home from Europe and seemed committed to saving their marriage. However, a few months later, Victoria suddenly left town again, this time for business reasons. During the time spent together researching the book, Ashley and Cole became close and shared several kisses. Cole eventually confided in Ashley that he didn't know how much longer he could accept Victoria's extended absence. Victoria returned home unexpectedly just in time to catch Cole and Ashley kissing as she looked through the window. Victoria separated from Cole and moved back into her old bedroom in the ranch house. Meanwhile, she and Ashley competed for Cole's affections. Cole proposed to Ashley. Touched by Cole's love for her, Ashley accepted. Victoria then found herself pregnant with Cole's child. She arranged a meeting with Cole to tell him, but they were interrupted by Ashley, so they divorced without Cole knowing. Neil Winters proposed to Victoria saying they could lead people to believe he was the father of her baby. Cole learned of Victoria's pregnancy and had a hard time believing that he wasn't the father. Baby Eve, Rafael and Cole's Exit When Cole confronted Victoria with his suspicion, she lied and said she wasn't pregnant. Later, having a sudden change of heart, Victoria admitted she was pregnant and that he was the father. Cole said he intended to be a father to their baby, but added he was following through on his plans to marry Ashley. Neil and Victoria became engaged. Victoria began suffering from abdominal pains, her appendix ruptured and she was rushed into surgery. The doctors delivered Vicki's baby girl by cesarean section. After regaining consciousness, Victoria learned that her baby's health was in jeopardy. Neil watched as Cole comforted a nervous Victoria. Later, Victoria confessed to Cole that she had deliberately gotten pregnant. While their baby struggled for her life, Victoria told Cole she wanted to name her Eve after his mother and Nicole after her mother. When the doctors refused to let Victoria see the baby in the nursery, a tearful Victoria persuaded Cole to carry her there. Soon after, little Eve Nicole died. Neil left Victoria and Cole alone to grieve. Victoria and Cole held a memorial service for their baby. When Victoria was released from the hospital, Neil wanted her to come home with him. Instead, Victoria chose to recuperate at Nikki's. Victoria felt comfortable with Nikki because she had also suffered the pain of losing a baby (John Abbott III). Victoria and Neil broke off their engagement shortly afterward with Victoria reassuring Neil that her decision didn't have anything to do with her feelings for him. Cole married Ashley in mid-1998. When Ashley went to Paris on a business trip later that year, Victoria began trying to seduce Cole. She was unsuccessful. Then Ashley disappeared to Madrid. She sold some stock to buy back forged paintings he had painted and sold. Since Cole was following her around Europe, always a step behind, he assumed she was having an affair with this unknown man. Victoria, bent on breaking up their marriage, joined them in Europe and hooked up with Rafael. When all finally returned to Genoa City, Victoria left Rafael with a ticket to follow them. In a last ditch attempt to save her jeopardized marriage, Ashley decided to have a baby. When Ashley returned, she began pressuring Cole to have a child with her. Instead, Cole took a professorship at Oxford and divorced Ashley. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:1980s Category:1990s